Immoralty sux
by pridk
Summary: Alright so lets see... I am running away from evil witches, trying hard not to fall for a sexy vampire, trying to control my stupid powers, a shape shifter is in love w/ me. Oh dont forget! I am in an evil prophecy I CANT FIND! What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Okay, so before I tell you my story lets get through the boring, but IMPORTANT intro.

Alright, so I am actually 30 years old stuck in a 18 year old body. I had amazing parents named Charlie and Renee but around 13 years old I started noticing changes in me. (And no I am not talking about puberty) Whenever I was mad or furious I saw objects around me begin to shake and a few times I was able to control other's bodies. Then only then, did I start to think I had powers... special powers.

When I was 14 I started controlling them more and I began to be able to teleport objects, lift them up in the air, as well as myself. I didn't tell anyone though because they would think I was crazy. By the age of 15 I could do many things like shut a door from a mile away, make a dent in a brick wall, and create special shields. I could kill a demon in under 5 minutes and I keep a lighter to burn vampires to ashes incase I see them.

The reason I know so much about other mythical creatures is because being a witch can help you figure things out. There are special libraries only creatures with powers can access and I have found almost every secret in there. Only I and the three top Glanders know of it but I luckily know an invisibility spell. Though, I haven't been there in over a year... just in case. I have been attacked by many things, that is almost daily.

Yes, I am a witch. When I turned 18, three witches named the Glanders came to my house. They asked me to join them because I had a special power. They said they could teach me what other powers I had and said that they had armies full of witches ready to conquer the world, but I refused to join them so you know what they did? They killed my parents. They told me I would never be able to find my true powers and they would seek revenge. They said I couldn't figure out my MAIN most POWERFUL power. The only reason they haven't conquered the world yet is because they need me. I stole some of the Glander's books of spells but there is one thing I cannot find. The prophecy which includes....

ME.

**Please please please read and I will update as much as I can! Please read my other stories as well and tell me what you think of my idea for this upcoming story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Pridk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Schedule.........Edward's Schedule**

Math...........................English..........................**Alice has English this period and Emmett has Math this period**

English........................Math..............................**Jasper has English this period**

Social Studies..............Social Studies

Lunch..........................Lunch.............................**Everyone has Lunch**

Biology........................Biology

Gym...........................Spanish..........................**Emmett has Spanish this period**

Spanish........................Gym..............................**Alice has Spanish this period**

* * *

I sighed as I got the slip of paper for teachers to sign from the lady at the front desk. I was 10 minutes late to school but she said it was fine since it was my first day of school. I glanced down at my schedule and saw I had Math first. Yay.

As I roamed through the empty hallways looking for my classroom I started thinking what this year would be like. Would I make more friends again and then have to leave them? Would I have to leave soon because of the Glanders? **(Gal-ee-and-ers) is the pronunciation. **

After a few minutes I finally found the right classroom and slowly opened the door. Right when it creaked open everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me not even trying to hide it... Including the teacher.

"Hello." Said a nice woman who I assumed was the teacher. She had brown hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing black framed glasses blocking her brown eyes.

"Hi. I am Bella, I am new here." I stated.

"I am . Why don't you sit over there next to Emmett." She said pointing to a boy with BIG muscles. GOD he was huge!

"Okay." I replied walking over to the boy setting my books down underneath the desk. We were seated in the back with a table fit for two people. Me and him. As I looked at him again I noticed his eyes were.... GOLD!? He was a vampire! He was a vegetarian but he went to school also! No wonder he was so handsome! He had brunette hair and gold eyes that showed he had hunted recently.

I wasn't scared because he seemed friendly with that big goofy smile on his face and I knew I could defend myself but it just shocked me. I mean, a vampire who went to school! How could he control his thirst? He looked nice and-

"Hello. I'm Emmett." The vampire said.

"Bella, which you probably just heard." I said making sure my voice sounded calm. Just then he flashed a huge smile showing is razor sharp teeth, but I've seen worse so I just smiled back.

A vampire, how much more drama can I take?

EPOV

As I walked to my next class I heard people talking about the new girl who had recently came. I haven't seen her through their minds though, because most people have heard of her but have not seen her. After a while I got bored and stopped listening. As I entered my social studies class I sat in my usual seat. It was in the back away from everyone. Just then the bell rang and our teacher came in. His name was .

"Hello class today we are going to do some-" He started but was cut off by the door opening. In came a girl about 5'4 or 5'5 with brown hair flowing in natural curls down her back. She had pale, creamy skin, and the most beautiful, deep eyes. Usually brown eyes were flat but hers were deep swirls and showed so much emotion. Then did I realize I couldn't read her mind! Why couldn't I? I looked at her again and pressed harder but I could not find a way into her mind. It was like she was not there. I couldn't read her.

"Hello. You must be the new kid. I am Mr Riggs. Why don't you sit over there near Edward Cullen." He said pointing over to the seat next to mine.

"Okay." was her reply. Her voice was soft, but sounded sturdy. If that makes sense.

She looked to the seat next to me and her eyes gazed up to mine. She looked at me for a quick second and I could see her eyes grow wide from shock and then went back to normal.

"Oh my god. Really?" She muttered to herself, but no one could here, except me of course.

What did that mean? Was it because she... well I can't think of anything. Why would she say that?

As she got closer to her desk which was right next to me I could smell her delicious scent. It was amazing. It was like nothing I have ever smelt before! It was so strong I wanted to drink from her more than any other human. I could feel myself stiffen in my seat wondering what was wrong with me but just as I did that, the new girl, Bella, her eyes widened in recognition. Then she sneezed while mumbling something silently I couldn't quite comprehend and her scent almost vanished. Not completely though, it smelt faint so I could smell her but I could control myself better.

I am not one to cuss, but....

WHAT THE HELL?

**Please please please review! Tell me what ya think! **

**Also please read my other stories **

**Playa Ed + Two Bellas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I knew I probably made the vampire, supposedly his name was Edward Cullen, suspicious but I could tell I was his singer. It was a simple spell actually. All I had to do was say _vlandatocious _and my scent would die down a LOT. I just covered it up by sneezing at the same time. The annoying thing was that I could feel him looking at me every five seconds. I think he may have a power but I doubt it works on me since I have both mental and physical shield. Maybe that is why he keeps looking at me 24/7.

I could feel him looking at me again so I just turned my head to look back at him. Instead of him turning away he just gazed into my eyes and for the first time, I noticed how beautiful he was. He had bronze hair flying in many different directions, but for him, he could make it work. He had pale, white skin, perfectly chiseled. After a few seconds of looking at him I turned my head to look at the clock and saw we only had 4 minutes left of biology.

I sighed and slumped in my chair waiting for class to actually end.

Then again, I could feel that Idiot watching me again. God that bronze vamp was getting me annoyed. I mean I get it, I am your singer and my scent kind of went away but BIG deal! Then I heard the bell finally ring so I walked out of the room thankful to get out of his gaze.

"Hey Bella!" A kid named....? Said to me. He had shaggy blond hair covering up blue eyes. He had a sort of baby face. If that makes sense.

"Hello?" I said questionably. I have never seen this boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Mike! We have never met but I have heard about you because well... everyone has!" He said excitedly. God! I was getting a migraine. He spoke WAY too fast.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Mike" I said sweetly covering up my annoyance.

"Nice to meet ya too. Hey! Me and my friends sit at a table in the lunch room... wanna join us?" He asked as a girl came up next to us. She had dark brown hair with some dirty blond highlights here and there. She also had brown eyes covered up by some bangs.

"Hey I am Jessica. You must be Bella." She greeted nicely.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You'll come?" Mike asked.

"Sure." I replied happy to look like I fit in a little bit.

"Come where?" Jessica asked confused.

"Oh! She is going to sit with us at lunch." Mike explained excitedly. God! He reminded me of an annoying golden retriever.

"Great!" Jessica replied just as excited. These two were made for each other. Just then I saw her glance at him with longing. Hmmmmm.....

EPOV

As I sat next to my siblings at lunch in our table I kept thinking about her. What was that whole thing about her scent? And the fact that I _couldn't _read her mind.

"So that is our table over there." I heard Mike say as he entered the cafeteria to the new girl. I should start calling her Bella.

"Okay. Cool." She said searching through the whole cafeteria like she was expecting something to jump out. Why was she so jumpy? After a few seconds her eyes scanned over to our table and saw my siblings and I. Just as she looked at us I saw Jessica come up form behind her.

"Those are the Cullens." Jessica whispered to her.

"They are all adopted and they are together. I mean together, together. Like see that one over there?" She asked pointing to Alice.

"Well she is dating the one who looks like he is in pain." She explained pointing to Jasper. He had the most trouble with his blood lust. Just after Jessica said that I saw a knowing, smile, stretch across Bella's face but she quickly wiped it off.

Why would she smile? And-

"See the one with muscles?" Jessica asked Bella pointing to Emmett.

"Yeah." Bella said a bit distractedly like she was focusing on something else. I was a little surprised because most people always wanted to hear about us since we looked so different from them.

"Well he is dating blondie over there." Jessica said pointing to Rosalie.

"And the god over there. Well, he is single but apparently no one here is good enough for him." Jessica said bitterly obviously talking about me. I felt myself shiver from memories of her asking me out over and over again. God! And her thoughts! I saw Bella stifle a laugh though. I wish I could read her mind. Why can't I? Maybe I should tell Carlisle.

"What is new girl thinking?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rosalie hissed.

"I mean, I cannot read her mind." I explained annoyed.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"I can't see her future either!" Alice said annoyed as well.

"Jasper. Can you sense her emotions?" I asked in disbelief.

"I, I don't. It is like she is not even there!'" Jasper stated shocked.

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea." Alice replied staring at Bella now.

"She seemed nice during Math." Emmett said.

"You talked to her?" I asked more shocked than ever. We never really talk to humans.

"Yeah. I did. She was normal. I am as surprised as you are." Emmett said.

"We have got to figure more about this girl." Alice said.

"I say, we talk to Carlisle." Rosalie said more irritated for whatever reason.

"I agree." I said.

The others all agreed but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about all the strange things that have been happening with her.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I drove home carefully thanking god that today went fine. I can't believe that there are five vampires going to my school! That spell that blocks my scent also doesn't wear off until I turn it off so I figure I will just leave it on for a while. You know what? I need friends so they can get a kick out of this.

I slowly drove to my house and pulled out my key. The reason I could even afford this house is because I might have stolen just a _little_ money from the Glanders. I unlocked the door and stepped inside putting my books down. I had almost nothing to do since I was new in school and the teachers were taking it easy on me. I walked into the kitchen and cooked a bit to ease my mind. Just then did I feel something near my house. See, I can feel the earth with my shield so I can sense the vibrations of their body when they touch surfaces. It is sort of hard to explain but long story short, I could feel someone near my house.

I slowly wrapped my shield on whoever was entering it and saw that they were hiding in the trees in my backyard. I could feel them and I realized it was that bronze vampire from school. Wow... He really couldn't wait till school to stare at me? I guess he really was staring at me 24/7. _Literally. _

Should I confront him? No. That would just draw attention and I don't want to put the vampires in any danger. Trust me, Glanders can be very powerful. I could tell that these vampires were nice enough and didn't need anymore bad luck. Even if they were stalking me.

I guess I will just have to pretend to be normal and make sure I don't do anything embarrassing tonight, but if he stares too much I _will_ take him down.

"Just a little while till Dad comes back from his business trip." I muttered loud enough to make the vampire think I was muttering something to myself. Now, I don't have to worry about him wondering why I am living here alone.

I am STILL debating whether I should be freaking out about him watching me or plain annoyed. Oh, whatever, doesn't matter.

I decided to settle on spaghetti and let it boil while I decided to do what I usually did. I mean, who cares if an amazingly hot, stalkerish, vampire was hiding in my backyard watching me? Wait a minute! That means NO MAGIC for the next few hours! Oh god....

**After Dinner...**

Oh my god! Would he leave already! I need magic! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What to do? What to do?

I guess I could always just... clean. Wow... I am really bored. I got up from the couch and turned on the radio putting it really loud silently singing to it. I walked over to my dish washer and put all of the dishes in the cabinet but after I finished that I had no clue what to do.

I collapsed on my couch groaning into my pillow, irritated. Great. Now that vamp thought I was crazy. Okay well he _is_ the one looking at me through a window, and now I am debating with myself whether I am crazy or not.

Normally I would go to the special libraries or use my magic to do fun stuff like play basket ball with Derrick Rose or something but I can't, with Bronzie out there staring at me!

I could tell it was getting dark out there and there was nothing to do without magic. I sighed and grabbed my coat and ipod and walked out the door, forced to act normal for once. Well as normal as I can be.

EPOV

Where was she going at eight o'clock? She got out of the house and slid into her blue jacket. I noticed that blue was a nice color on her, it looked lovely against her pale skin. She played some music from her ipod into her ears and started humming softly walking in a steady pace staring out into space. I wanted to hear her voice but I could only hear her hum. I couldn't hear her hum earlier though, because the music blocked out her voice. I wonder what she sounded like...

Where was she going? Didn't she know it was dangerous at night? I tried reading her mind again but like usual it was no use. I couldn't hear anything! No thoughts at all! Like she wasn't even there. She seemed like she was empty or something, thoughtless! It aggravated me to no end. What was going on in her little head?

She started walking near the edge of the road and after about fifteen minutes she lead me to a Dairy Queen. Why would she come here? Randomly? At night? She was very interesting indeed and strange.

"I would like a large chocolate ice cream in a cone please." Bella asked the girl at the window.

After she received her ice cream she started walking back to the house licking her ice cream slowly savoring each bite. Every time she took a bite she always closed her eyes and let a small smile creep along her face. Just then I realized she was actually beautiful in a way. Her natural, curly, brown, hair framed her face and her eyes. Her deep brown eyes showed she knew what she was doing and where she was going, but at the same time she looked like she had been through a lot. She seemed very determined and strong and sad. I hated that I couldn't read her mind mainly because so many emotions were always flashing across her face I could never see what she was really thinking. She always seemed sad underneath everything as well which confused me. She seemed normal, in an odd way. What could make her so sad?

On the way back to her house she saw a field and glanced at it for a few seconds and then she decided to walk into it. What was she doing?

She slowly took off her shoes while her bare feet sank into the grass, and then ran to the middle of the grassy field. She hesitantly laid down in it blending into the grass and looked up into the stars smiling. Yes... she had a big story behind her. And I wanted to figure it out. I just had to figure out how. Wait! No! I am a vampire! She is human! What am I doing? I am just interested in her because her mind is blocked from me. Yes... that is why. I shall leave her after she falls asleep and tell my family she did nothing out of the ordinary.

BPOV

I could feel his curious gaze on me but I couldn't bring myself to care. This was the field my dad would always take me to after eating chocolate ice cream. I licked it once more laying on my back gazing up into the stars. Each one is special and though some can't tell, each star is different. I remember coming out here while my dad would tell me stories or sometimes we would just come out here and talk for a while.

I adored it here and I could stay out here all night long. I shut my eyes sighing never feeling so care free. I could feel happiness ripple through me as I let memories flood into my mind.

"I miss you." I muttered softly thinking of all the times I had spent with my parents. My mind was filled with memories that played in my head over and over again. I could feel tears trickle down my cheeks and after about a minute I realized what I was doing. I was wallowing in self-pity and now time is up. I have got to get up on my feet, walk home, and try to live my life.

_FLASHBACK _

_"Hey honey. What are ya doing?" Mom asked me._

_"Nothing. I am just sad, because I got a D- on my Math test. I have never gotten a D-." I replied sadly staring at the sheet of paper._

_"Oh Hun. Your in fifth grade. Don't worry about it." Mom answered._

_"Mom..." I trailed off annoyed at how she could just shrug things off._

_"Listen Bells. Life has it's ups and downs but instead of wallowing you get up and do something about it, and if you can't do anything make the best of it. Life sucks if you mope around so people should suck it up and just have fun. That applies to everything. Especially to guys!" She exclaimed smiling._

_"Okay." I replied grinning. _

_"Don't ever forget that." She told me seriously._

_"I won't." I answered truthfully._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was probably the best advice she had ever given me. I felt a grin stretch onto my face thinking of that memory. I loved my mom for that. Instead of being like other moms saying everything was going to be okay she said "It might not be okay. But you should always hope." I loved that she was real and spoke the truth. I never doubted her honesty.

I looked up and realized I had arrived to my house and I _still_ felt Edward hiding among the trees spying on me. God! How long is he going to watch me? I got into the house locking all the doors and closing all the blinds knowing it was no use. I got underneath my sheets and silently casted a spell to put a shield around me so I would wake up if anyone tried to hurt me or come close to me.

Well... He better not try anything funny. I remember last thinking before I drifted off into horrid nightmares.

**Well... Tell me what you think!!! I hope you like my story! Please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY!!!! I just got word on my mac! Less grammar and spelling errors!!!! I am so excited!**

Wednesday Morning:

As I got ready I was relieved to know Edward was gone. I still wondered why he was here and what he was doing.

Anyways, I was excited to get ready because now that Edward wasn't here I could do it my way. I slowly walked into my bathroom and decided to improvise on spells. I can make up any spell as long as it rhymes. Doesn't matter what it is or if it's cheesy either. Hmmm….

"Oh toothbrush would you brush my teeth slow and careful, and I will be happy and…. Joyful?" I said and out came my toothbrush with toothpaste on it. It floated in the air for a few seconds and then started brushing my teeth perfectly for about 3 minutes. After I took a shower I used a spell to pick out a cute outfit and it ended up being silver flats, dark skinny jeans, and a cute blue v-neck with a white tank top underneath it. Okay, so I rely a lot on magic but if you had it so would you.

As I made my breakfast, WITH OUT MAGIC, yes, I liked to make food because it relaxes me I drove to school. Yesterday my 'dad' gave me a truck. Its old and rusty and I love it.

As I drove I started thinking how things would go. Would it be any normal day? Would I die of boredom listening to Jessica drone on and on about the latest gossip? Before I knew it, I arrived at school.

I parked in a random spot and hopped out of the car. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to a bench and I sat down on it deciding to read. I was bored and no one noticed me so I was happy. After about five-ten minutes though, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and saw all of the vampires staring at me. They weren't staring with hatred or nervousness just curious eyes. I wonder if they knew it was rude to gawk at someone for five minutes. They are vampires! You would think they would try to at least hide it. I decided just give them a small smile and continue reading _Withering Height. _

After a few moments I heard someone sit down next to me on the bench. I looked over and there sat Mike. Gosh he was annoying. He would never stop talking but he was nice so I guess he was all right.

"Hey Bella!" he greeted perkily.

"Hey." I replied in a way less perky tone.

"How's it going?" He asked in a sad attempt to start a conversation.

"Um… good. You?" I replied trying to be polite and all the while the Cullens were staring at me.

"So… there is this dance and I was-" he started but before he could finish…

"Afustious!" I sneezed quietly into my arm and what do you know? My phone rang. No coincident.

"One second, sorry." I apologized and pretended to talk on the phone with someone.

"Hello?" I pretended to answer.

"I know…. Okay…. Sure why not? Alright….. Bye!" I said and before anything else happened the bell rang letting everyone know to go inside the school. Whoever is up there…. I love you!

EPOV

After her phone call she had this small smile perched on her lips. It wasn't like she was smiling with someone but more like a smile of amusement. I wonder what she was doing. I couldn't hear anyone on the other end of her phone call so she must have turned the volume down or something.

Anyways once the bell rang everyone rushed inside and I went to my first class, which is English. Alice and I both have that class together.

"Hey." She said.

_He is so obsessed with her._ I heard her think.

"I am not!" I denied.

_Oh shit! He is listening. Sorry Edward but you kind of are._

"I am not!" I repeated more annoyed.

_Okay whatever you say._

"Alice." I warned.

_He needs to get a better vocabulary._

BPOV

Later during English: Jasper is in this class too

I took a random seat near the back of the classroom like I always do and waited for class to start. As I started putting my things down I accidently dropped one of my folders, but when I bent down to pick it up a pale hand beat me to it. I glanced up and saw the vampire that looked like he was in pain. He didn't look like he was having trouble now though since my scent was still blocked and his eyes were that wonderful honey color. His messy blond hair was falling in his eyes a bit while his perfect structured face curved into a smile.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He replied. He gazed at me for a few seconds and I felt something trying to come through my physical and mental shield. Hmmm… I wonder what power he had that wasn't working on me. I could tell it wasn't working because his eyes narrowed and were filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Your Isabella right?" He asked.

"Oh I like to be called Bella, but yeah." I replied with a small smile and took my folder from his hands.

"So, are you new around here?" I asked wanting to know their fake story.

"Yes. My whole family and I are new students." He explained. Examining his language I could tell he was probably pretty old. His language was way to proper and he had to have some training to be around humans.

"And you?" He asked not bothering to hide his curiosity. I actually liked him. He seemed calm and knew what he was doing. Well he thought he knew what he was doing.

"What?"

"Why did you move here in the middle of the year?" He asked more clearly now.

"Oh. Well my mom got remarried and I thought I would give her some space." I said making it up on the spot.

"Hm." Was all he said. I could tell he was thinking though.

"Well, we better get started." I said referring to the worksheet the teacher had just passed out.

Later during Social Studies: Edward has this class too

As I walked into the classroom I decided to sit in the back of the classroom like usual. And of course he came to sit next to me…

"Hello." Edward greeted me.

"Hi." I replied. Wow! These vampires are either really nosey or have a thing for me. I bet they are curious about me and are trying to learn information about me or something because they are always giving me weird suspicious looks. It's really getting annoying actually.

"Your name is Bella right?" he asked.

"Why did you call me Bella?" I asked curiously.

"Isn't that what people call you?" He wondered.

"Well yes but… never mind." I replied letting it go.

"What?" He edged.

"It's just that people usually call me Isabella." I explained.

"I thought you liked being called Bella." He said confused.

"I do. It's just that when people first meet me they call me Isabella and I usually tell them after to call me Bella. I was just…" I told him and I felt like an idiot. Thinking of it, I shouldn't have said a thing because he has been spying on me. I should have known he would of known to call me Bella.

"Oh." Was all he said. What a brilliant reply.

"So where did you live before here?" He asked.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I lied. I already made up the story that I lived in Phoenix and I recently made up the whole thing with my mom.

"Oh. It must be hard coming here so sudden and Phoenix being so different." He guessed.

"You have no idea." I muttered and let out a little laugh. He really didn't. Before this I lived in London.

Here is the story.

See there are armies of evil witches that work for the Glanders. AKA: Glanders are the 3 evil witches that are trying to force me to join their army for some unknown reason. Every once in a while they track me down and find me. Before anything happens I usually leave the place I live in and move to a new location and just incase I also made a rule to never live in one place for more than one year. Also whenever a demon or evil mythical creature gets in my way we battle and I move somewhere just to be safe. I am very cautious.

Anyways when I looked back at Edward he had this curious glint in his eyes. Oh well… its better if he doesn't know.

**Kind of a boring chapter I know but the next one will be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

Still Wednesday during biology:

"So. Tell me about yourself." He said after we finished our lab early.

"You go first." I challenged.

He just chuckled. "Alright. I liked mixed colors. Not the boring old solid colors." He replied randomly.

"Your turn." He reminded.

"Okay. Um… if my prince and I were riding off into the sunset I would like my own horse." I said. He looked at me for a second and let his lips shape into a wonderful crooked smile.

"Your turn." I reminded quoting him.

"I find that almost all movies are predicting because they end in HAPPILY EVER AFTER." he said after a moment.

"I also agree with that statement." I replied.

"I hate most romance stories." I added.

"Why?" He asked curious.

"Because most of them usually show an amazingly attractive guy with a hot girl. And without any effort they get each other and live their life in love and everything is perfect. It makes guys and girls think romance is going to come to them if they don't even try and that their life only revolves around that sort of stuff. I mean, take the new book that everyone is obsessed with. You know, Twilight? All the girls now, compare real people with fictional characters and expect a perfect guy with amazing features to fall madly in love with them. They replace the girl character with themselves and expect everything to good for them and I hate that. Some of them don't realize they have to try for things and might end up with someone who isn't that hot and that the guy they marry won't pay as much attention to them. They have to realize that the guy might not notice they have a freckle on their chin or know that they bite their lips when they get nervous. They don't know that though." I said ending my little rant. More like really long one.

"Oh. I'm sorry sometimes when I get going I can't really stop. I just…" I sighed.

"No need to apologize. I liked it." He said gazing into my eyes smiling. He had really beautiful features. I know he is a vampire but still. His pale skin was perfect and structured and he had soft pink lips. His bronze hair was in a messy style but like always, looked great. I loved the color of their honey-glazed eyes since I wasn't used to the color. Most vampires had red eyes. His skin was pale but who was I to talk?

"So. My turn I guess. I find you very difficult to read." He said boring his eyes into mine.

"Oh. My mom always said I was like an open book." I said chuckling at the memories.

"Really." He said disbelievingly.

"I find you very difficult to read." He restated shaking his head in confusion but I could see a small smile playing at his lips.

"You must be a very good reader then." I replied.

"Usually." He replied.

"Okay, my turn?" I asked as he nodded eagerly.

"I use wooden pencils because I feel like mechanical pencils are taking over." I revealed. It's true and odd. He cocked his head shaking it slightly.

"Your different." He stated staring into my brown eyes again.

"Surprisingly, I hate the sun." he said as if I didn't know.

"Wonder why." I muttered but knew he could hear me.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. Anyways, if I was Repunzel I would get too impatient and jump out the window before my hair got that long." I said.

"You say the oddest things. Most of them have to do with princesses but they are so different." Edward said to me.

"Is that bad?" I questioned.

"No. Not at all." He said still smiling.

As I got home I couldn't feel him follow me. I was slightly curious and felt a small flare of disappointment.

Wait! What am I talking about? I don't care what he thinks about me at all! I am just weird or something today. Yeah. That's it. Anyways, as soon as I got home I decided to teleport to the special library. It was supposedly built by a great wizard long ago and contains much information. He trapped special magical things in there and the library has special powers. It is sort of hard to explain.

As soon as I teleported in there I looked around for a long time for books about the Glanders. I wanted to know more about them since I knew about other mythical creatures and never researched them thoroughly. I had picked out over twenty books after about a half hour and decided to pick one to read. I decided to choose the one that said _History of the Evil Ones. _I looked in the table of contents and saw there was a chapter about their ancestors.

As I flipped to the page I saw some information that was partly new and partly old.

_The Glanders are three witches that formed together long ago. They were alive long before humans and spread evil among the world. They have special powers that no other witches have. Some believe there is one witch who is more powerful than them but is naïve. _

_Long ago there was a very powerful wizard named Hazzarian Bhiller. He had special powers and was the father of all three Glanders. They turned evil and he tried to stop them but they ran away forming an army. Their goal is taking over the world but something is stopping them._

_They take witches and hold them captive until they agree on turning evil. Most witches only have on power but with them all together it is easier to catch witches. _

_The prophecy is located with the Glanders whom have destroyed it. They have destroyed it because...._

Destroyed it! I need to know it! How am I in it? Why am I in it? I really don't understand and I need answers!

Next day after school:

"Thanks Bella." Angela said.

"Yeah thanks! We needed someone to tell us what they think about our dresses. Are you sure your not coming to the dance?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry no, but this is fun picking out outfits." I said.

"Yeah!" Angela agreed as she went into the stall to try on another dress for the dance. I was still really out of it since I learned the prophecy was destroyed. How could I ever figure it out? Maybe I should just try and track them down. That is too risky thought.

"Bella! Bella?" Jessica asked me snapping me out of it.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what?" I asked in daze.

"I was asking if you liked this dress better." She said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Your not really into this are you?" Angela asked.

"Sorry. I am just tired." I lied warily.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Angela asked curiously.

"Oh um, if you don't mind I am going to go to the library and meet you here. That okay?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be fine." Angela said.

"Sorry. See ya." I said exiting the store. I wasn't really going to go anywhere I was just going to walk around since I was tired and needed to think.

After about twenty minutes of walking I decided to head back to meet Angela and Jessica but noticed some drunken guys following me. I could tell they meant trouble but wasn't worried since I was strong enough to beat them up if it ever came to that. I decided to lead them to a public place not wanting to attract and suspicion but accidently walked into a dead end. As I turned back around I noticed them closing in on me and realized what they were thinking. Bastards!

"Hey sweetie!" I heard one slur.

"Hey c- co- come on over." Another said. There were four of them and they thought I was going to give them what they wanted.

"Shut up." I said sternly. I was mad at the fact they could take advantage of young girls like me. They were sick and wrong and what they could have done to other girls just… ugh!

"Hey! This one has got a fight in her. I like that." The third one shouted not making eye contact but looking other places. I got into fighting stance furiously and right when I was getting close to punching one of them a shiny silver Volvo pulled up and one door swung open. I looked in and realized it was Edward. How did I not feel him following me?! I am so stupid. I slowly walked into the car not phased at all while buckling my seatbelt. I looked over at Edward and saw his eyes filled with fury and his knuckles were tight around the steering wheel. He jerked out of the alley and sped out. He was breathing deeply and I could tell he was trying to slam himself. Why was he so mad?

"You okay?" I asked after ten minutes. He looked furious but I have seen worse.

"The question is, are you alright?" He asked with his jaw tight.

"Yeah." I replied shrugging like nothing had happened. He looked mad still and his knuckles were still tight on the wheel so I did what first came to mind. I slowly reached over and put my warm, tiny, hand on top of his ice-cold hands. They were freezing and I felt a small spark when our hands touched. I could tell he was debating whether to take his hand away or not. In a way it felt good having my warm hand on top of his and the spark I felt while touching his hand felt like electricity jolting through my body. The odd thing was, it felt good. I saw him stiffen under my touch and then relaxed and then he looked at me curiously. The anger slowly drained out of his eyes and I could tell he was loosening his grip on the steering wheel. I enjoyed the connection between us even if it was only our hands and I liked seeing the effect I had on him.

Wait! What am I talking about? I don't care! He is a vampire and I am a weird witch who is in this prophecy and oh! You know the story!

"Thanks." He said after a bit and glanced back at my hand.

"Aren't your hands cold on top of mine?" He asked curiously.

"Not really." I said earning another odd look from him.

"Where are we going?" I asked realizing he was taking us somewhere else.

"We are going to dinner." He said slightly smiling for once.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I know I haven't updated in forever and I don't really have an excuse so I am sorry and stupid. Hope you like the next chapter!**

BPOV

He pulled up to the first restaurant in sight and got out of the car. To say I was in shock was an understatement. I must have been a sight with my eyes scrunched and my mouth a bit open for the past five minutes. When I realized I was still in the car I turned to my side of the car to get out but realized it had been wide open for a bit with a gorgeous god holding it open. I know I don't like him but he _is_ a vampire so I will admit he is amazingly hot.

"Thank you." I said getting out but all he did in reply was smile a bit. He led me to the restaurant and asked for a table. I glanced up and saw a waitress who was probably older and was openly gawking. She had fake blond hair with plastic features but hey if that is what guys like. She was flirting with him so much I almost burst out laughing at his ignorance. He had no idea what effect he had on people. We got a table in the back outside and once we sat down he finally spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why do I not look alright?" I asked. Did I look sick or something? I thought I was fine.

"No you look normal when you shouldn't." He stated.

"Do you not remember what just happened?" he said answering my puzzled look.

"Oh that. Don't worry I am fine. I have dealt with much worse." I replied but he just shook his head disbelievingly.

"I think you are just in shock. You are going to process what happened soon and realize you are not okay." He said. Ha tell that to the three Glanders.

"I am fine, seriously. I am use to dealing with bad things." I reassured him but he still continued to look at me with that… well that look.

"So, am I going to be the one to break the ice or you?" I asked trying to sound confident. Yeah... that was a complete bust.

"What do you mean?" he said playing dumb. Really?

"How did you find me?" I knew the answer of course but if I was a normal human being I would be curious about this stuff. All he did was stay silent and I thought I saw a flash of nervousness cross his face but it was so fast it was hard to tell.

"Come on, I don't care, how did you know?" I repeated wanting him to be able to tell me.

"I sort of followed you." He answered waiting for my reaction. I don't think he was ready for it though since it really had no effect on me.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" he exclaimed more annoyed now. It was actually pretty hard to cover up my amusement and I have a really good poker face.

"I told you I am use to this weird stuff." I explained. I have been through way weirder and grosser things.

"I wonder what has made that so." He muttered but I just let out a sigh/laugh in response.

"Okay, can we play five questions?" I asked.

"Five?" he asked making sure he had heard me right.

"Yeah, twenty is way too many I am not opening up that fast." I explained once again.

"Okay. You can go first." He said.

"Um…" I mumbled thinking. "Suppose someone could read minds, how does it work exactly?" I asked and watched his eyes fly wide with shock.

"What? How would I know that?" he gasped surprise but covered it up nicely by acting sarcastic towards the end. He must lie a lot since he is a better liar than many other vampires.

"Oh come on, in this game you have to tell the truth and if you want we can speak hypothetically." I said waiting for an answer. He looked at me for a moment and his answer really shocked me.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course, it goes out pretty far but the thoughts never vanish. They are always there but it gets easier to block them out." He said quietly and I gave him a tiny smile glad he was answering.

"Alright, your turn." I reminded. This sort of reminded me of biology. Talk about de ja vu.

"You should eat." He said gesturing towards the bread in front of us.

"I am fine really." I said just as the waitress came.

"Would you like anything?" She asked Edward only looking at him.

"No thank you. Bella?"

"Um… I will have the Mushroom Ravioli please." I ordered.

"Kay. Just tell me if you need anything." She flirted batting her eyelashes at him. Not to sound mean or anything but she looked ridiculous especially when she walked away trying to make her but sexy while swinging it side to side.

"If you eat you can ask me all the questions." He said after a few moments.

"But, I get to ask you your questions later." He compromised.

"Okay." I agreed digging into the bread.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I asked still knowing the answer.

"How did you notice that?" he asked shocked still looking at me with disbelief.

"Well I see you at school." I reminded him.

"I know but… never mind. Let's just say when I am not in the best mood they change color." He answered. Wow. That actually made a dent in my poker face.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked confused.

"You ask your questions later." I told him. Now three questions left.

Then the waitress appeared with our food. She lay the trays down and smiled at him once again then left. You couldn't really blame the girl. He was a vampire and they are all incredibly good looking.

"What music do you listen to?" I asked wanting him to feel more at ease so I asked him a way less personal question this time.

"Classical mostly. One of my favorite pieces is Claire De Lune."

"I love Debussy." I agreed and felt a twinge of happiness we had something in common. I don't know why though.

"I am surprised you know him!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you seem so older than the rest of us?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" he asked.

"You seem older. You talk more proper, you show more chivalry, and you love old classical music."

"I do believe you like classical music as well." He recalled.

"Well, that's different. Why do you?" I asked again.

"It's not different, but I think it is probably because my mother was… old fashioned so I guess I am too. Esme, my foster mother, is also old fashioned." He answered. Well technically I guess he _was_ telling the truth.

"One more question left. I think I will ask you in the car." I said earning a suspicious look from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AH! I know its been forever! **

**BPOV**

Around five minutes after I finished eating Edward asked for the check. After insisting on paying… he didn't let me so I snuck 20 bucks in his jacket when he got up and gave the waitress money. I laughed so hard. He thought he won by getting up and physically giving money to the waitress.

"Thanks for dinner." I said smiling.

"Of course. How are you feeling?" He asked… AGAIN.

"I am fine don't worry about me." I laughed but noticed his worried glance.

He ran to his car door and opened it for me. It was really sweet actually. I thanked him and got in the car. I was so nervous I'm pretty sure he could tell. How do I approach this? "Hey… so I know you're a vampire because well I am a witch." Or should I go more along the lines of "Guess what? I got my books for school finally, and I know you're a vampire, and did you see the new episode of How I Met Your Mother last night?" Ugh. Okay Bella. Do this right!

"So um… I wanted to ask my last question."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Okay. So speaking hypothetically… again." I started softly and could see his shoulders stiffen from the corner of my eye. "I think I know what you… What your family is…hypothetically..?" Yeah Bella that didn't really make sense. His knuckles tightened on the wheel and I saw him try and laugh it off.

"Oh yeah? What are we? Hypothetically?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Edward." I said seriously and finally turned my head to look at his golden eyes. "I know." He was silent for a few moments and pulled the car to the side of the road.

"What do you think we are?" He asked.

"I know you guys are… vampires. Don't freak out." He gasped and didn't respond. "I know because when I was younger I had a friend that was a vampire." Okay so not the BEST lie but better than anything else I could think of. There was no way in hell I was telling him the truth even if he was insanely hot.

"Bella? How long have you known?" He asked quietly. To say I was in shock was an understatement. He actually kinda admitted it! My heart swelled for a moment and I bit my lip contemplating my answer.

"Since the beginning." I answered.

"Since the beginning? What? Bella! We are dangerous! How could you… Why would you…?" He screamed. While he was doing this I was figuring out how to lie.

"Look. I knew you weren't dangerous because when I was little I had a good friend and found out he was a vampire. His eyes were like yours so I knew you guys weren't that dangerous." I replied. He was silent for a few moments. How would he react? Scream? Silent treatment? Eat me?

"Wow. How much do you know about us?" He asked quietly.

"A lot." I decided to leave it at that.

"Are you… Are you afraid? He asked.

"No. Not at all." I replied honestly. I touched his arm to show him I meant it. I didn't flinch at the coldness but there was a tiny shock I got when we made contact. I could see him twitch a bit but he soon relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Bella. I don't know what to say. Why aren't you afraid? I could hurt you. RIGHT. NOW."

"I know you wouldn't." I said confidently. He seemed like a nice guy. I know Edward wouldn't have the heart to do it. He glanced at me, smiled, and sighed shaking his head. He looked a bit annoyed but happy at the same time? I felt the car move suddenly. I could feel my body shaking a bit and it took me a while to notice I was cold.

"Here." Edward offered handing me his coat while turning up the heat.

"No. No. I am fine really!" I replied.

"Come on Bella. Take it, please?" He begged using an annoying look forcing me to give in. Why are vampires cute?

"Thanks." I said putting on his coat. It smelt… really really good. Like him.

"I've got a few questions for you." He reminded while I groaned.

"Okay. I'm ready, but I get one question I don't have to answer and you cant ask me more about it if I pass okay?"

"Alright. Who lives with you in your house?" He asked curiously.

"I am living with my dad, but he is on a business trip." I replied. Huh. I thought he heard me mutter that once.

"Oh. So you are all alone?" He questioned.

"Yup." I answered. He squinted his eyes a bit and sighed.

"Don't you get lonely? You need someone to look after you." He said sadly.

"Well I am okay and I don't mind being alone." I said.

"If you ever need a place to stay or just need someone to talk to.. will you talk to me? Here give me your phone so I can add my number.

"Sure." I replied touched. He was willing to let me call him and ask for help. Even after I know his secret!

"Bella that was my second question. Will you answer truthfully? Will you really ask me for help if you need it?" He asked staring into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat a second and I finally croaked out a reply.

"Look… I am not bad on my own. I'm kinda used to it and I can take pretty good care of myself so I don't think I'll need help." I stated hoping he knew I didn't need someone pitying me but I could see his eyes fall a bit and before I knew it I added "but if I need really help and think you can help me, I will."

"Thanks." He said with a beautiful crooked smile. His eyes were really nice when they were gold. I've never really looked at him like this before. I could finally notice his sharp defined jaw line and how his copper hair fell in his face a bit but not too much. I finally coughed a bit and looked away so I didn't start drooling. As long as I didn't look completely out of it… Its all good.


End file.
